Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|shorts = Agent Carter (archive footage) |shows = |games = |rides = Iron Man Experience (poster) |comics = |actor = Chris Evans |fullname = Steven Grant Rogers |alias = Nomad The First Avenger The Little Guy Soldier 90-Pound Asthmatic Mystery Man American Hero America's New Hope Tinker Bell Chorus Girl America's Golden Boy The American A Simpleton with a Shield A Kid From Brooklyn The Hero Who Sacrificed Everything The World's First Superhero Capsicle Laboratory Experiment The Super Soldier The Living Legend Costumed Hero from the 40s The Sentinel of Liberty Fossil (by Black Widow) The Greatest Soldier in History Symbol of Courage Symbol to the Nation Hero to the World The World's First Super Soldier Everyone's Favorite War Hero The Running Man Big Guy The Man On The Bridge The Old Man God's Righteous Man Flag-Waver The Old Dude with the Shield War Criminal Grandpa Frisbee Vanilla Man America's Ass Captain Stevens (alias in Area 51) Loki Roscoe}} |personality = Heroic, brave, courageous, selfless, humble, fearless, arrogant (at times), patriotic, assertive |appearance = Slender, muscular, fair skin, blue-green eyes, blond hair, beard (formerly) |occupation = Soldier (formerly) Captain Leader of the Avengers |alignment = Good |affiliations = Avengers US Army Howling Commandos Strategic Operations Command Center S.H.I.E.L.D. |goal = To protect the world, |home = New York City |family = Sarah Rogers † Joseph Rogers † (Marvel Cinematic Universe)}}|Peggy Carter Harrison Carter † Amanda Carter † Michael Carter † |friends = |enemies = |likes = Peggy Carter, freedom, peace, justice, protecting his friends, his friends, |dislikes = Red Skull, war, not being taken seriously, villains, evil, oppression, Thanos |powers = Various powers through the Super Soldier Serum |weapons = |fate = Survives Thanos' snap but at the cost of loved ones. |quote = "Every bond is a bullet in the gun of your best man." "I understood that reference!" "Language!" |possessions = Vibranium-alloy shield His locket Mjølnir (briefly)}} Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers 'is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, who is the main protagonist of the ''Captain America ''trilogy, one of the titular characters in ''The Avengers quadrilogy, and a minor character in Ant-Man and Captain Marvel. Background Steve Rogers was born to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. However, his father was killed in action during World War Two, leaving Steve to be raised by his mother. Being picked at by bullies who wanted his lunch moneys, Bucky Barnes saved him and became his best friend ever since. After his mother's death, Steve lived alone in his family apartment. He tried multiple times to get into the army but could never pass the test due to his health issues. Personality Physical Appearance Steve Rogers was a man about six foot one, with short blond hair and blue-green eyes. Before the super soldier serum, Steve was rather short and wimpy and had multiple health issues. Over the two years of exile, Rogers also grew a beard but appears to have shaven it off at the beginning of Avengers: Endgame. His eyes sometimes switch between colors of blue and green. In the light, they are clearly blue-green Powers and Abilities Powers '''Superhuman Physiology: *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Superhuman Speed:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Superhuman Agility:' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' *'Superhuman Intelligence:' *'Superhuman Mental Process:' *'Superhuman Senses:' *'Superhuman Longevity:' *'Superhuman Immunity:' Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Hand-to-hand fight is the application of rough physical force with use of special receptions of fight, shock equipment. *'Master Shield Fighter:' *'Master Tactician:' *'Advanced Military Operator:' *'Master Acrobat:' *'Indomitable Will:' *'Professional Sketch Artist:' *'Expert Marksman:' *'Weapons Proficiency:' *'Multilingual:' *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' *'Stealth:' *'Artist: '''Steve was also an artist before the second World War began. Marvel Cinematic Universe In all of his appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Captain America was portrayed by Chris Evans. ''Captain America: The First Avenger ''Marvel's The Avengers'' ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' ''Ant-Man'' After finally finding Bucky after several months, they finally captured the former Winter Soldier. Because of the "Accords", Rogers tells Sam Wilson that they cannot contact Stark. Defeated, Wilson says he knows a guy who can help them. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Video games Disney INFINITY series Captain America and the rest of the avengers appear in the Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Avengers Play Set. Here, they protect New York from Loki and Frost Giant armies. He is also a playable character in the third game. Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Uncles Category:Parents Category:Elderly Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:The Avengers Characters